One Thousand and One Nights
by Ryu Matsuo
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive is tormented by nightmares from his past. He's losing sleep over it, and more importantly, his emotions. Ciel's deepest, most innermost secrets become known. M for smut, shota, lemons, graphic violence.  possible Mpreg in later chapters
1. The nightmares

Early December snowfall heavily dusted the forest floor, leaving all traces of greenery and foliage hidden. The animals hunkered down in their nests and homes in preparation for the coming night. Far deeper into the forest is a manor belonging to the Phantomhive family.

Night was fast approaching, as the light snow that began in the early hours of the morning turned heavy. Fresh snow was now covering the ground, everything was silent with the occasional tree branch cracking under the weight of the soft snow. It was a peaceful sight to anyone who was in the forest. That peace was but a farce. It covered up a gruesome secret. Where the manor once stood, was now burnt ash and rubble.

The pure snow dared not touch the torched manor. Not because it was a sin, nor was it because it was impure, unholy, or a disgrace. It was because the still smoldering ruins were just that, still smoldering from the intense heat of the flames that licked towards the open sky in the late evening.

For a random passerby, they would say it was a sad sight. Anyone who knew the Phantomhives would say that they felt bad for the family, especially the loss of the youngest Phantomhive, Ciel. But no one knew the cause of the fire. No one heard about it until a week after it happened.

XXX

_It was mid afternoon, Ciel had finished his studies for the day and was heading for the foyer. A huge smile was plastered on the small boy's face. It was his birthday today. Stopping atop the staircase the child's grin widened as he saw his dog._

"_Mother! Father! I am waiting downstairs in the foyer," the boy called walking over to his dog. He sat down on the plush carpeting and started playing with the dog. "Hello, Sebastian. Have you been a good boy today?" he asked brightly. Sebastian barked and licked the boy's face._

_Ciel's smile widened as he played with Sebastian. Unaware of the coming danger. Or the fate he was soon to face. Sebastian sat up suddenly, startling the poor boy. Sebastian stood and followed an invisible force. Ciel confused by his dog's odd behavior got up and followed him._

"_Sebastian? Sebastian!" Ciel called after the dog as he picked up speed, both running through the halls of the expansive manor. Ciel hadn't noticed the heat, he was hot from running, following Sebastian. The dog came to a halt in front of the double doors leading to Ciel's Father's study. Ciel panted, the air was heavy, hot, and thick. Pushing on the doors, Ciel was greeted with flames licking everything in sight._

"_Father!" he coughed "Mother!" he coughed again, his asthma taking hold. Rattling the sickly boys small frame. He collapsed in a coughing fit on the floor. Sebastian caught on to the poor boys struggle and bit down onto the collar of his shirt and attempted to drag the boy to safety. Ciel passed out from smoke inhalation._

XXX

Ciel had been having these reoccurring nightmares for three weeks now. He had had the 4th nightmare this week. It was frustrating the boy to no end, he was losing sleep over it. Frustrated, he climbed out of bed and left his room. He didn't know where he was going, he just let his feet carry him.

Ciel's feet carried him to the foyer. He looked over the empty space, visions of himself, Lizzy, his mother and father, and his dog all enjoying the evening displayed. He scoffed at the memory and kept walking. He walked past the library and stopped. Opening the expansive double doors he met silence. He walked into the library and looked over everything. He took a step closer to his late father's favorite chair. Sighing, he moved to turn around and leave but something caught his eye. A spark. Curious by the spark he moved to investigate, only to be assaulted by the smell of sulfur, and smoke. He gagged as a strong heat enveloped him. He gasped for air, clutching at the arm of the chair.

"F-father!" he managed to choke out. Weak from his asthma he collapsed, haunted by his memories. He managed to get on his hands and knees to crawl out of what he thought was the burning library. With his breathing haggard and his skin paler than normal, Ciel tried to make it back to his room. He stood up on shaky knees and braced himself against the wall.

If only he could find something solid to grasp onto. Something he could hold onto to steady himself. He swallowed hard, thinking he's hearing his mothers cries of agony resulting in him emptying his stomach. He loses his grip on the wall and falls to the floor.

"Se-sebas..tian," he croaked out weakly before closing his eyes from exhaustion.


	2. Blood baths

**A/N: I don't own Kuroshitsuji anything, this brainchild is a gift for a good friend. Many thanks to Mars who editededededed this, and to you my readers and reviewers.**

* * *

"...an...chan...Bocchan.." A silky voice cut through the heavy silence. Ciel's brow furrowed, his eyes closed tighter before finally opening. The boy was greeted with the dark amber eyes of his butler, Sebastian. Ciel was currently laying on the ground with his head resting on Sebastian's lap. The vomit had been cleared away, the library doors closed, and his nightclothes changed.

Sebastian looked at Ciel with slight bemusement. A slow smirk forming on his ghostly white face. "Ah, Bocchan. How nice of you to re-join the world of the living." His smirk widened as he continued, "For a moment, I thought I had lost you. Of course, I would have had the wonderful opportunity to devour you." His amber eyes flashed scarlet as he licked his lips.

Ciel sighed, "Sebastian. You know as well as I do, I will not die so easily." A knowing smirk formed on the child's face. "Furthermore, why am I not in my bed? I am freezing in this hallway. Take me to my room." The smirk faded from Sebastian's face as he scooped up the boy and stood up.

"Yes, my lord." Was the last thing Ciel heard before his tired body brought him to sleep once again.

XXX

_He was being stretched out fully, naked and dirty. Dried blood and dried tears on him cracking as his body was pulled taut. A large man loomed over him and with a a flash of silver, a knife made base in Ciel's stomach, causing him to jerk. He coughed up blood and choked as a dry scream died in his throat._

XXX

Sebastian had barely closed the door to Ciel's room when Ciel screamed. Sebastian sighed as he ran a gloved hand through his hair. Knocking on Ciel's door, he opened it after a moment of not hearing his master call. The demon crossed the room swiftly and placed the candelabra on the nightstand, then moved to Ciel's bed.

The sight that befell the demon stunned him. Ciel had torn off his nightclothes and had scratched his abdomen to the point of bleeding. The small child's sheets were slowly being stained with the boy's blood. In the light of the candles Ciel's skin was paler than that of a ghost and a thin sheen of sweat had formed on his brow from the nightmare.

His breathing grew shallow, as the amount of blood loss increased. As if in a trance, the boy sat up and wiped his bloodied hands on Sebastian's face. His miss-matched eyes shone with tears now forming. Sebastian hadn't braced himself for what happened next.

Ciel, with bloodied body moaned quietly into Sebastian's ear. Sebastian inhaled sharply. Never had he heard his master elicit such a scandalous sound. Ciel released his hold on the older man and collapsed back onto the bloodied bed. Sebastian sighed and picked up the small boy and brought him to the bathroom.

"Ah, honestly Bocchan. First, you vomit in the hall, and now you bloody your bedding and nightclothes." The demon whispered to the unconscious Earl. Eventually, Ciel cracked open his eyes as Sebastian filled the large ivory claw foot tub. He eyed the demon suspiciously as he did not recall requesting to take a bath. Sebastian sensing Ciel had awoken, turned to face his master and placed a hand over his heart. "Bocchan, you had a nightmare and injured yourself." He relayed smoothly, "I am merely cleaning you before I replace your bedding." He said gesturing to the boys red, wet, and raw stomach. Ciel nearly freaked out when he saw his injuries.

The young Phantomhive stared in curiosity at the wound. He looked at Sebastian and finally saw the blood smeared all over his butler's face and clothes.

'I did THAT?' he thought to himself. Ciel shook his head and placed his head in his hands. Warm sticky liquid trickled down his face and arms. The boy shivered as he looked at the substance. Blood, his blood. Sebastian hadn't cleaned it all away. And what was worse, was his contracted eye was the source of the blood.

"Se...Sebastian!" Ciel panicked. Sebastian stopped filling the tub and looked at Ciel's shocked face. Sebastian smirked, as he wiped a gloved thumb under Ciel's eye to remove the blood. "Wh-what? Why is it bleeding?" Ciel managed to choke out. Sebastian's smirk only widened.

"It would appear, Bocchan that you are hiding something from me." Sebastian's eyes turned from amber to scarlet as he grabbed Ciel's chin and brought the boy's face up to look at him. A low growl emitted from deep in Sebastian's throat.

Ciel blushed, the tips of his ears turned a bright red. Porcelain and ruby, a light blush dusted the bridge of his nose. "Se-Sebastian! This is absurd. I am not hiding anything. Now, I need to be cleaned and these wounds dressed." The boy steeled himself, putting up his barriers again. Sebastian closed his eyes and stood tall. He rolled up his sleeves and poured the rose oil and bath salt into the water before pouring in the last bucket of hot water.

"Bocchan, if I may," He said lowly before picking up Ciel and placing him into the hot bath. Ciel winced as the hot water enveloped his small frame and touched his wounds. Sebastian sighed and placed his fingertips to his forehead before pushing his hair behind his ear.

Ciel cried out in pain and brought his knees up to his chest the moment Sebastian brushed the washcloth across the poor boy's wounds. The raven haired man sighed. "Bocchan, if you do not relax, I can not clean you properly." The butler scolded gently. Reluctantly, the boy relaxed and let the man wash him.

A sly smirk formed on the demon's face. He continued washing, avoiding the boys nether regions as he waited. Ciel looked at Sebastian from the corner of his eye and blushed seeing the demon's smirk and his tongue poking out slightly. He adverted his gaze when Sebastian moved to wash his back, shoulders and neck. The boy watched the soapy water swirl around his body entranced by the liquid for a short moment. Thus he didn't notice when Sebastian began to wash his legs. Sebastian smirked as he massaged the boy's thighs earning a quiet moan from the younger.

"Se-Sebastian? What are you doing?" Ciel asked hesitantly in a small voice as he was snapped out from his trance. He was met with Sebastian's face close to his. Ciel did the best to hide the blush now forming on his porcelain skin.

"Does this feel good, Bocchan?" He asked as he worked his hands further up the steely blue haired child's leg. Ciel brought up a fist to his mouth, fighting back a moan as his butler brushed his hand over his member. Sebastian's smirk only widened as he grabbed the boy.

"Ah! Se-Sebastian!" The boy cried out in ecstasy. Sebastian shifted his position and suckled on the sensitive earlobe of his master. "St-stop, Sebastian.." Ciel moaned out. Sebastian merely shook his head and rubbed the small organ with his hand. Ciel couldn't take the pleasure, he leaned over the side of the tub and latched onto Sebastian's shirt. He fisted his hands in the material as Sebastian continued to work the boy's penis.

"Ahh, Bocchan you are as beautiful as always." Sebastian purred into the boy's ear earning him a soft mewl. Ciel bucked his hips into the man's palm, moaning the demon's name. Sebastian chuckled as Ciel gripped his shoulders tighter. An unfamiliar knot was forming in his belly. Ciel breathed heavily as a particularly loud moan escaped his lips.

"Ahnn~ Se-Sebastiaaan.. I.. I'm gonna." Ciel managed to say, bucking his hips. Sebastian smirked as he snaked his free hand into the soapy water and poked at Ciel's entrance. Ciel's grip loosened on his butlers shoulders as Sebastian's finger traced the pink ring of muscle. Ciel gasped as Sebastian pushed his finger past the ring of muscle. "No... not there.. Sebas-tian!" Ciel shouted. Sebastian removed his finger and brought his hand to cup Ciel's now red face.

"Bocchan.. you are so beautiful." The raven haired man whispered before capturing Ciel's lips in a burning kiss. Ciel's brow furrowed and he pushed the man away as Sebastian moved to deepen the kiss.

"Se..bastian.." the boy glared at the man from under his long lashes. He'd forgotten about the man's hand around his cock until Sebastian's pace quickened. The knot tightened as Ciel moaned loudly. His back arched in one lithe movement, splashing water all over the floor. His naked body pressed flush against the raven haired man. Sebastian chuckled at this and quickened the pace. Ciel panted heavily against Sebastian's neck as his release came quickly. He threw his head back and arched his back again as he moaned Sebastian's name.

Ciel panted heavily as he sank back into the tub. He glared at Sebastian as he attempted to calm himself down. "I... hate you, Sebastian. You've only made... more work for yourself. You realize this, do you not?" Ciel scolded. Sebastian nodded and smirked as he leaned over the side of the tub to kiss Ciel's forehead.

"Yes, of course I do, My lord." The man placed his hand over his heart and finished cleaning his master. Ciel ignored the blush on his face as Sebastian wrapped a fluffy white towel around him. "My lord, if you would please wait while I change your bedding." Sebastian's smirk widened as Ciel moved past the man, back to his bedroom, and sat in the plush chair next to the window. Sebastian stripped the bedding and left the room. Ciel sat in thought, crossing his legs he huffed.

"How dare he." He finally said, he hadn't noticed Sebastian reenter the room. Sebastian smiled at his young master. Ciel stared his butler down. "You fiend, Sebastian. You are down right disgusting." Ciel sneered.

Sebastian finished redressing the bed before coming over to Ciel to dress him in his night clothes. "My lord," he began as he removed Ciel's towel. He quickly dressed his wounds and clothed him with a fresh nightshirt. "It was my understanding that you wanted this. Why else would you.. moan in my ear." He purred as he knelt to button the shirt. Ciel stood there with a disgusted look on his face. He had the urge to beat the man down for his insolence. But then again, he did enjoy the touch. He'd wanted it for ages. 'Could the demon have known all along?' He shook his head. 'Nonsense, Demons cannot read minds.' Sebastian smirked, "My lord, I know everything about you, even your... hidden desires." He stated as he straightened himself.

He smirked and scooped up the young Phantomhive and carried the young man to his bed. Ciel narrowed his eyes. "You stole my first kiss, Sebastian." He stated bluntly as Sebastian laid him gently on the bed. Sebastian smiled softly. Ciel's pale face illuminated by the candle light made him look like an angel. "How are you going to replace it?" He asked childishly.

"My apologies, my lord. I shall remedy my theft with this." Sebastian covered Ciel with the sheets and blankets and kissed the boy softly. Ciel resisted, but something about the man above him made him react otherwise. Sebastian pulled away letting the flustered boy breathe. Ciel grabbed the butler's sleeve as he stood up to leave.

"Stay with me Sebastian until morning. The nightmares, I want you to wake me if I become disturbed." Ciel whispered softly. His eyes becoming heavy with sleep. Sebastian smirked as he knelt beside the bed. He placed his hand on top of Ciel's and nodded his head.

"Of course, my lord." Was the last thing Ciel heard before succumbing to sleep. Sebastian watched the child sleep, licking his lips as he thought of ways to get the boy to say his true feelings


	3. Bickering and Bantering

**A/N: I progressed the story 4 years into the future, Ciel is now 17, not to give away the plot, but him being 17 would be easier for Mpreg to happen. Whoopsy~, did I say Mpreg? Nah, course not ;D I would also like to formally say that I am sorry for taking so damn long to update this lovely fic. Lots of personal shit you don't wanna hear about happened.**

**DISCLAIMERS;**

**As always, I own nothing but the plot, the OC that will come into play later, the _possible_ future child of Ciel and Sebs.**

**Gore, smut, possible Mpreg, y'know the drill, don't like, then why the hell did you just read the last two chapters of this fic? **

**【 ****Unlike my Assassin's Creed fic, I wrote this one purely sober :D ****】**

* * *

Chapter 3

Bickering and Bantering

_Blue., that was the first thing he saw when he opened his eyes. Pure blue. Not a single cloud in the sky. Ciel sat up and stretched. It was a warm spring day, he must've fallen asleep under the shady tree that he was sitting near. He couldn't remember how he got there, so he took a quick glance around the area. Blanket, picnic baskets, and the outerwear tea set. A picnic? With who? The tea set was set for two. Ciel was confused at the absence of the second person._

_He was now standing looking around the area. Trees, and lots of them. He gathered he must've been in the woods near his manor. There was nothing but silence that greeted him as he eyed the picnic laid out before him. He felt that something about the picnic was odd. Something was off, and he couldn't quite place it. He gingerly examined the tea pot, it was still warm, he sniffed it, it smelt fine. He replaced the tea pot on the wooden surface and examined other things that occupied the blanket._

_Nothing was out-of-place, none of it smelled weird. The only place he had yet to examine was the picnic basket. Seeing as how nothing was out-of-place, or odd, he thought nothing of the picnic basket. As he came closer to the basket a strange scent wafted through the air, Ciel recognized the scent, but couldn't place it. As he reached out his hand to open the basket the stench became stronger and he came to a realization as to what exactly that stench was; burnt, rotting flesh._

_He forced him self not to gag at the smell and steeled him self for what he could possibly find inside the basket. Upon opening the lid he saw nothing but clean white table cloth with something long and slightly bulbous at the end underneath it._

_The boy steeled himself once again and pulled back the cloth to reveal a charred severed arm. What was worse, was it was that of a woman's, the wedding ring still on her dainty finger. Ciel immediately recognized this ring as his mothers and gagged. He kicked the repulsive basket away, when the basket went flying away from him there was a sharp blood curdling scream from just behind him._

_He claps his hands over his ears in a futile attempt to block out the screams to no avail. The screams get louder and more pitiful. He runs, runs as fast as his legs allow. Anywhere, he runs away from the picnic in attempt to escape the almost child like screams._

_As he nears the creek that is close by his mansion he slows, his asthma slowly taking hold. His tiny form shook with such force he wondered if he was to break apart. He came to a halt at the creek's edge. The screaming had stopped, but the sky exchanged it's pure blue colour for a more foul gray colour with red streaks. It was an angry sky, it seemed like it would start pouring at any moment. He hears soft footfalls behind him, he spins around quickly as his asthma subsides but no one is there. His heart begins to race, sweat forms on his brow. Someone was following him, he just knows it._

_He takes deep calming breaths. He tries to reason that he is only paranoid. He slowly turns back around to the creek wondering who was it that was following him. As he looks at the creek he is forced to make a double take. The creek is no longer a creek, it is instead a pool, a red pool. Ciel is confused by the sudden change. A pool of what? He wonders, he crouches to investigate further and tentatively touches the liquid. It was lukewarm, and sticky, when he looked at the red liquid closed is noted it metallic scent. He shut his eyes quickly and whipped the liquid off on the ground._

_As he stood up his head was struck with something hard, a metallic taste formed in his mouth almost immediately. He sat on the ground quickly and rubbed his head. Looking up he noticed a rather low ceiling, too low for him to stand up under. His realization was slow. He was no longer in his yard, the angry colour of the sky was not a sky, but a roof and draperies. And the pool of liquid was blood._

"_no, no, NO, N-!"_

_A child screamed and was silenced. Ciel's ears were once again filled with the screams of children, his nose filled with the stench of death. From where he sat he turned around and was greeted with a set of bars and the face of a man. A face so menacing one could never forget. Beyond the man looking in was a pile of bodies, too small and too numerous for the little earl to count. A slow creak came from behind him as the cage door was opened, a grotesque faced man groped inside the cage and snatched up the boy. Ciel was dragged through the pool of blood and out through the cage._

_He could properly see now, the table, the blood, the bodies, the cages... the ceremonial robes and dagger. It became all to clear as his clothing was stripped from him violently and ragged hands explored his already dirty body. As he was pushed over the table he let out a scream, a plea for help and every thing went dark._

_~o-0-o~  
_

"Bo... An... Chan... Bocchan!" came the soft yet stern voice. It cut through the heavy darkness.

It had been close to 4 years now since Ciel had his first nightmare. Each more gruesome and violent than the next. Ciel was flailing in his sleep, Sebastian came a little too close to the seventeen year old in attempt to shake him awake. Ciel had developed a mean left hook, due to countless kidnappings, and attempted kidnapping, and attacks, Sebastian thought it would be a good idea to have his master learn some sort of self defense. Said mean left hook caught Sebastian's right eye, leaving a lovely bruise.

"A wonderful hit my lord."

Ciel swings his arm once again but this time, Sebastian is aware of his actions and blocks the hit. Sebastian ran his hand through his hair and sighed slightly. He saw no other option to wake his sleeping master. Using both hands he retrains Ciel, he closed the distance between their faces and kissed the blunett.

The younger's eyes open slowly, then quickly as he realizes that there is a wet slippery something trying to force it's way into his mouth. In his sleepy daze he bites Sebastian's tongue hard enough to draw blood.

"Dammnit Sebastian. Why did you wake me in such a manner? It's not even morning!" Ciel was cross, he forgot about his own order for a split second before he dropped his guard. Realizing he was in no danger he lowered his now raised fist.

Sebastian chuckled slightly as he tasted blood in his mouth.

"You gave me orders 4 years prior to "wake you if you became disturbed", I was merely doing my job as I was ordered, did you forget your own orders, my lord?" he said looking slightly more smug than normal.

Ciel scoffed and shifted in his bed. "No... Of course I didn't "forget..." I was making sure you remembered my orders." he said looking at the covers. He looks at Sebastian with a serious look on his face.

"What is it, Bocchan?" Sebastian asked with genuine concern.

"My dream..." he started slowly "It was worse than the last.. It was more of a memory, from that time. Only, this time there were more dead children, and the stench, it was unbearable." he stopped, recalling this made him feel ill.

Sebastian's expression was contemplative, he thought a moment before offering an answer, "Perhaps, you need a teddy bear?" he asked in a serious tone. Ciel looked at him like he was insane for suggesting something so absurd.

"I am an adult Sebastian, I hardly need a "teddy bear" to keep my nightmares at bay." he crossed his arms. Sebastin chuckled.

"I was not being sarcastic, I merely meant to say a sleep aid. Be it teddy bear, or a warm body next to you. A sleep aid is a sleep aid, Master." he said standing up.

Ciel eyed him suspiciously. "If that is what you meant, then why did you not say it like that?" he questioned not unfolding his arms. Sebastian chuckled again, more darkly this time.

"Why? It's so simple master, while you claim to be an adult, and fully capable, you really are still just a child. In the day, you act like an adult, but at night, you have nightmares and attempt to cling to your mother's breast." he said turning to face the young man.

Ciel was taken aback, he glared at the butler. "Insolent fool!" he shouted slamming his hand on the bed.

"I apologize, I was out of line. No matter how correct I am."

Ciel sighed. "..." there was a long pause between the two. "Sebastian... Sleep with me for the rest of the night." he said in a quite tone, barely audible to the demon in the room.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Sebastian asked slyly.

"I am NOT repeating myself Sebastian." he said almost too loudly.

Sebastian smirked, "I shall prepare my bed clothing, I will be back momentarily."

Ciel waved him off, as soon as the door had closed he rolled over to the other side of his bed and turned on his side facing the wall.

"Stupid demon.." he whispered under his breath before he succumbed to sleep.

When Sebastian returned he couldn't help but to smile at the young man sleeping in an awkward position.

"How... Cute." he said as he climbed into bed with his master. He pulled him close to his body and held him there securely. 'Just like mother's breast' he thought to himself as he willed himself into the luxury of sleep.

Sebastian was right, the nightmares had stopped due to his "teddy bear". Ciel vowed to never mention this fact to the demon next to him as he drifted into a deep sleep.


End file.
